


Warriors InTo The Wild. Book 1. Fire Alone.

by alphiesthecat-rewrites-warriors (alphiesthecat), Copperfur



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiesthecat/pseuds/alphiesthecat-rewrites-warriors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: A storm of fire and feathers will come before the peaceful light of dawn.Within the Abyss four Clans of wild cats have inhabited it for longer than any cat can remember, and the war between them has lasted for many more generations. But two molly’s from Orth might just be the key to bringing peace to all.
Relationships: Fireheart/Sandstorm (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Princess/Greenflower (Warriors)
Kudos: 3





	Warriors InTo The Wild. Book 1. Fire Alone.

Leaders  
The leader’s word is the Warrior code. To defy the orders of a leader is high treason, and is grounds for exile or even death.  
In order for a leader to truly lead the clan, they must be accompanied to the Moonstone with the clan’s Seer. There, they are given their new name and their nine lives. Without this, a cat cannot truly be a leader of their clan.  
In case of a food shortage a leader will always be the last to eat, as they can afford to lose lives that other cats in the clan cannot.  
Deputies  
A new deputy must be named within three days after the previous deputy vacated the position, whether through death, retirement, or promotion.  
In lieu of a deputy, the most senior warrior will be the acting deputy.  
When the leader dies, the deputy at the time always takes their place. However, if the clan does not approve of the deputy becoming leader, a replacement may be voted in instead.  
Seers  
It is the duty of a Seer to help all cats in need, regardless of their origin. They may not withhold help for personal or political gain.  
Seers stand apart from rivalries between cats and Clans.  
Seers may cross Clan borders unchallenged. To attack a Seer is to incur the wrath of StarClan and the Gods.  
Seers may not fight in battle or perform the duties of a warrior.  
If both the leader and the deputy of a Clan is unable to lead, whether through death or some other means, the Seer will lead the Clan and appoint the new leader if necessary.  
If a Clan’s Seer dies without a fully trained apprentice, it is the duty of the other Seers to support the Clan and help them train an apprentice.  
A Seer has the right to withhold information from other Seers and/or their Clan leaders, unless the information puts lives in danger, involves multiple Clans, or comes directly from The Gods themselves.  
Medics  
Medics are exempt from the law of clan loyalty. They exist to heal and serve the will of the gods. While there is an unspoken rule to always serve your own clan first, a medic can aid a cat outside their clan without repercussion.  
medics are exempt from the law of borders. They may go wherever they please. However, they are not exempted from the law of thievery—whether it be prey or life saving herbs.  
medics are the most important members of the clan due to their special knowledge. To attack or kill another clan’s medic is an act of war, and the clan in question has divine right to demand retribution in a form of their choosing.  
A Medic has a professional confidentiality, meaning that they can’t share private information told to them, not even to the leader of the Clan, unless the information is endangering the Clan or the cat telling them.   
A Medic can’t use confidential information given by another Clan’s Medic against a rival Clan.  
Warriors  
A warrior is made after approximately six months of training. The ceremony may be delayed on account of injury or disability. A warrior’s ceremony is never delayed because of punishment, and to do so is against the warrior code.  
Warriors are not required to fight, but all cats who become warriors must still be trained in battle regardless of whether they intend to participate in battle or not.  
Disabled cats shall choose their own path. No cat shall be forced into a role they do not wish to be in. All cats are allowed to have a role in the function of a clan.  
Apprentices  
An apprentice may not be mentored by a member of their immediate family, including close aunts and uncles. This is to allow an apprentice to form relationships outside of family within the clan, and properly introduce them to clan life.  
A cat must be six moons of age to be apprenticed and engage in battle.  
Royalty  
Royalty are not required to identify the other parent of their kits. This allows clans to bring in fresh blood under the guise of purity and allows royalty their privacy.  
If a royalty so chooses, they may have another cat foster their kits. In the event that there is no cat available to foster them, however, the royalty must continue to nurse the kits. Once they are weaned, they may be passed to another cat to care for.  
If a kit is found on a clans border they are required to be taken in and raised by the available royalty.  
All cats who seek to harm all those younger than warriors shall be at the mercy of the royalty’s Execution.  
Kits  
Kits must remain in the camp until they are six moons of age.  
All kits are to be protected by the clans, there are no exceptions. Kits from other clans are noncombatants and to harm a kit, even during war, is punishable by death or exile.  
Elders  
Elders, nursing parents, kits, and disabled individuals are to eat before the rest of the clan. Warriors and apprentices must wait their turn unless given permission to do so. The sick and injured may eat first as well.  
Warriors may choose to become elders once they believe they are ready. A warrior is not forced to retire if they do not want to.  
Borders  
Borders must be marked and patrolled regularly. To do otherwise invites a neighbour to steal territory.  
Should territory be stolen under these grounds and the issue is taken to court, the clan may rule in favour of the thief.  
To steal territory of a marked border is an act of war and invites the victim to retaliate in kind.  
Territory may not be stolen during winter unless one side incites the act, such as by murder, border skirmish, or prey stealing. In the case of murder, court may rule that the territory cannot be reclaimed until after a certain time. In all other cases, war may commence, in which both clans are free to attack each other until one backs down.  
Border law does not apply to medics or any cats accompanying the medic heading towards the Moonstone. A medic may take no more than five cats with them.  
Stealing prey, while not expressly against the code, is basically telling the other clan that you have no respect for them is considered a huge insult. The only thing worse would be calling them weak to their faces.  
Battle  
Battle with another clan is a show of strength, not an excuse for senseless murder. Wounding an enemy is acceptable, but if the enemy chooses to back off, they must be allowed to flee.  
In battle, be it skirmish or be it war, a cat may never intentionally murder another clan cat unless in self-defence.  
Should a murder occur, the perpetrator and the witnesses will be taken to the next Gathering to hold court. If the perpetrator is found guilty, they will receive severe punishment and their clan will be forced to pay reparations to the clan of the victim.  
A cat’s blade is for greater threats, rogues, and prey. A cat may never draw their blade on another clan cat, except in self-defence.  
Should a cat draw their blade, they must be punished by their clan and their crime announced at the next Gathering.  
Relationships  
A cat may not fall in love with a cat from another clan. Friendships are allowed, but nonetheless two warriors will always be expected to fight if necessary.  
Should an inter-clan relationship occur and bear kittens, the kittens rightfully belong to the clan of the queen that birthed them.  
Should the queen give up their kittens, they can be claimed by the sire; in which the queen may not change their mind.  
Should the sire not claim the kits either, they then belong to the queen’s clan as long as they have another queen to foster them.  
Punishment: Neither cat will be allowed to go to Gatherings ever again, and they will be disallowed from patrolling the border of the clan which their mate belongs to.  
A cat may not form a relationship with a rogue or loner outside the clan.  
A warrior may not form a relationship with an apprentice, regardless of the apprentice’s age. If they try they will be exiled or torn apart by the victoms family.  
Relationships may not be formed between apprentices. Apprentices must wait until they become warriors and will be allowed to take a mate. Crushes and close friendships are allowed.  
Burial  
In order to prevent spirits from haunting the territories, all prey bones must be buried.  
When a clan cat dies or is killed their body will be laid upon a specially made raft in the 1st layers river so it will be washed down to the bottom of the abyss from where it came ensuring the cats soul will be at peace.   
When a code breaker has died the cat's body will be burned and their ashes are scattered making sure their soul will never find peace.  
Religion   
A cat may choose which of the gods to worship, or may choose not to worship at all. To judge a cat for this decision is the duty of the gods, not mortal beings.  
Outsiders  
If a cat had once been a kittypet rogue or a loner, that now wishes to join the Clan they must leave their old life behind. Including taking a clan name leaving behind their old one.   
A loner or rogue may seek sanctuary among a clan if their need is great, but are not permitted to participate in clan affairs or in hunting parties, and must leave as soon as they are able to, or join the clan.  
They are given a 2 moon trial period in order to see if Clan like is truely right for them.


End file.
